


Blind Date

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia sets Kira and Derek up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the square " _blind date au_ " on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.  
> Also note that I wrote this on my phone so if anything's wrong I'll blame it on that.

"Do I _have_ to go?" Kira asked Malia and giving her best puppy dog face. "Can't you just call him and say that I'm sick or something?" she pleaded. 

"You're going," Malia replied with an air of finality. "You've already cancelled on him once, you can't do it again. You were excited about it last night," she pointed out. "He's a great guy, I _promise_." 

"Fine," Kira sighed and turned back to the mirror in front row of her. She didn't know why she'd let Malia talk her into a blind date with her cousin. It was true that she hadn't had much luck in the dating world on her own, but that didn't mean that she was eager to go on a date with anyone and everyone.

She was, however, excited about this date. When Malia had set the two of them up she'd made them promise that they wouldn't look each other up on Facebook, claiming that it would be "cheating." Kira had managed a few days without before her curiosity got the best of her.

Derek was gorgeous - with his dark hair and blue eyes. He looked like some kind of god, which was why Kira had cancelled the first time around. He was perfect and she was, well, her.

By the time Malia pushed her out the front door, Kira had changed her hair twice and her outfit three times. She did her best to stifle her nerves as she parked at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet. A thousand thoughts were racing through her head, the most prominent one being _what if he doesn't show up?_

Kira looked for a sign of him when she got into the restaurant - which was fancier than she'd expected it to be - but she couldn't see anyone that looked like him. The hostess confirmed that he wasn't there, but lead Kira to a table in the back corner of the dining room. After she'd been waiting for around ten minutes, Kira pulled her phone out of the clutch she'd borrowed from Lydia and was just about to text Malia that he'd stood her up when the hostess came back to the table with a tall, dark-haired man in tow.

She didn't think it was possible, but he was even more attractive in person. Derek grinned at her as he sat down and apologized for being late, but Kira could hardly hear what he was saying, she was so distracted by his beauty.

The evening went by fairly smoothly, aside from Kira accidentally knocking over a glass of wine. Derek was nice and sweet and a better guy than Kira had expected. He walked her to her door and almost looked shy when he asked, "Can I see you again sometime?"

Kira smiled and, feeling confident because of his shyness, stood on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss to his lips. "Of course," she nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
